Marked by the Moon
by blueflame922
Summary: My name is Aicela Jaylice Moon, but I prefer to be called Jayilce. When I was a baby, I was marked by the moon and inherited the powers of winter without consent. I thought it was a curse in my life, until I met him. Jack Frost. OC x JF (slight family reference to Frozen) rated K , might go Rated T in future.


**A/N: Hello! Blueflame922 here! This will be my first movie based fanfiction revolving in my own OC. This may have some reference to Frozen only by family and inheritance but nothing more. This will also take off on the original plot of the movie so there's no need to worry. We already know who our future villain is :)**

**Any ways enjoy the story!**

* * *

There was always something people should've known about me. I was always the one girl putting myself aside from others and putting them first because of who I was. I wasn't really normal. And I hated myself for it. I wondered why I couldn't be someone living the life of a clueless person, one that made mistakes and was corrected so easily.

Why was I born like this? I don't regret it. It just kills my curiousity. Was it destiny that I had to be the way I am? Did destiny hate me so much in the gut that my own dear family had to put me away like an expensive vintage doll a robber could steal?

My name is nothing to me. My life is meaningless without normality. My name is A. Jaylice Moon. I'm born from a royal family kept secret in the low since my parents decided to marry and run away together, escaping their chains and insecurities and moving life to a different place.

Technically, I'm a princess of a kingdom called Arendale. My mother was supposed to take charge of the kingdom as queen since my grandmother was at the verge of death and my grandfather was no longer in the world, but then she had met my dad from the next kingdom. She fell in love with him at first sight. Soon after the Queen of Arendale died leaving my mother the crown.

One of my mothers cousins disapproved of her having her marry someone as my dad and so she said she would either choose the crown or marry the man who will let the people of Arendale perish. My mother was torn at the fact that she had promised and sworn an oath to my grandmother, but she decided to follow her heart, marry in secret and leave her kingdom for good. Soon a year later I was conceived and born.

Now your question would be, why are you saying you hate your life? I told you. I'm not normal. Well yes, I am human, but there's a teeny tiny detail you all need to know.

I have powers. Not super powers. Well okay i guess it would be considered superpowers but it's not really that special. I have the powers of the weather of winter. Yep, you guessed it, I can freeze, make snow and entertain myself with flinging and creating snowflakes around anywhere.

My parents had told me that the day I was born, they saw the very moon mark me with a birthmark on the top of my left shoulder in the shape of a snowflake, and saw that I had been transferred with some sort of power they could not understand.

The first time I cried, I froze my own room. The first time I walked my baby steps, my parents saw my feet forming swirling icy patters on the patio floor of our backyard. By the time I started school in my first year, I touched one of my pencils to write and it turned into a stick of ice. I had problems with controlling the power I had never known I had. Therefore my worried parents suggested I would be homeschooled and trained to hold in my power for a couple of years until middle school.

From bad to worse. I was picked on by a bunch of girls for my honey brown hair since mostly everyone there had black or blonde hair one time and I nearly stabbed one of the groups girl's with an icicle. That's when I was explained about my rare ability. I did not understand the purpose of having this curse befall me and neither did my parents.

My mother said that my great great grandmother that was named Elsa had also had the same rare mystery as me, and had been marked by the moon with a snowflake. Great grandmother Elsa almost had a terrible experience by almost freezing her entire kingdom and the world with an eternal winter. Her sister had stopped her with an act if true love and soon Great grandmother was able to control her powers for good, in entertainment and advantage to her people that soon accepted her for who she truly was.

My mother told me soon I would be able to be accepted by people and they just didn't know how to do it now because they didn't know how to accept something this peculiar and I was so different from the rest.

I still wouldn't believe it. Grandmother Elsa had some love there and had faced the danger of not being accepted yet she was before. But c'mon this is the 21st century. I'm a stinkin on low key princess with the powers of winter and ice. Who the hell would accept me for who I was any time soon?

VERY soon. My life had changed before I expected anything. And it was the day that changed me forever. The most wonderful yet playful son of a gun that would tell

me to believe in him so I could believe in myself. It was someone I could tell everything to, and a troublemaker of sorts when it came to my cold weather. It was no other that him, someone who could've never been believed in and related to my loneliness as well as being marked and called by the moon itself.

Jack Frost, the person who had become a big impact into merging me to who I was meant to be. This is our story. Of our ups and downs. Of our struggles with accepting and believing. Of choosing who to be, and to do what we wanted to do. Of becoming friends, the best, until the most interesting things came about. Well I was about to tell you what that interesting thing is, but if I killed it the whole story won't be told the way I want it to.

This is the story of a self centered playful, mischievous guardian and a low key ice princess human who was always rejecting herself and refused to believe in anything and anyone. This is the tale of A. Jaylice Moon, me, and Jack Frost. The believer and the lacker. The warmth of her heart. Ice and Snowflake.

* * *

It was my first day of starting as a third year. After many many years without exaggeration of homeschooling, my parents decided to enroll me to school and try again. I practiced non stop into controlling my powers whenever I had any emotional problems. It took much of my own free time, but I managed to try.

My mom had dropped me off in a high school a few blocks away from where I lived. Burgess High School. It's fields of grass in the campus covered with tons of snow from the weather. The cars inside the parking lot looked like toys that had been dumped with ice cold water.

Burgess wasn't cold for nothing. It's winters were hard sometimes but it looked like the weather decided to calm down on my first day of classes.

My mom made me put my hair down to make a 'good impression' but I instantly put it back up. How don I look? Well I have icelestial blue colored eyes to begin with. My hair is brown, an obvious and reaches only mid back. People would probably tease me again for not having blond or black hair like most people. Whatever. I wasn't a little girl anymore that couldn't defend herself.

One, I did karate as an extra lesson so whomever wanted a piece of me, let's say I know a trick that can't make you ever wake up to day again. Two, I was controlled enough on not to let stupid insults get to me. I was stinkin 16 about to be 17 in December. I think I could act mature when I felt like it most of the time.

I walked inside to the school, got my schedule in the office and went to my homeroom, 524-A. Once I opened the door to take a seat in the far back as I didn't like the attention and eyes on me, every single persons eyes started to look at me.I saw a couple of people with brown hair. Hm, maybe Burgess changed when I was little.

"Hey, is that girl new around here?" I heard an ash blond girl with glasses ask a boy with black hair.

"I don't know her so she must be. She's pretty cute," he said and looked my way.

My expression darkened a little as I heard what the boy said. Observations for the morning; that dude was a player. One person to stay away from the whole year. I then introduced myself and tried to bear with the looks I was getting from everyone.

Soon classes ended and it was time to go home. I had made a friend or two today so it wasn't necessary for me to be sociable with anyone. In my period 3, I accidentally froze one of my textbooks due to guys hitting on me and it irritated me to the core.

In lunch, I met my new friend Leanie and her twin brother Sammy. I was walking home after a little chat with Sammy when a little boy caught my eye. He was having fun in the snow laughing with his friends, playing like nothing was wrong.

Jaime Bennett.

How I envied my neighbor that lived next door. I never had friends in my little years and if I did, they would call me a freak for randomly freezing some object in my hand.

The Bennett's always got along with my family so it wasn't surprising to see either the Bennetts mom with my own talking outside like old best friends.

Jaime then had seemed to see me staring at him and he gave me a smile as he waved and called me over.

"Hi Jaylice!", Jamie greeted.

I was called Aicela, my first name, by others but for some reason I preferred my middle name, Jaylice.

"Hi Jaime. Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"I'm just playing in the snow with my friends for a while. No biggie!"

"Biggie isn't an excuse Bennett. Let's go home, we'll walk together", I crossed my arms and playfully signaled him to get his backpack and beanie to go away from school.

"-sigh- Fine. If you say so." There he went to say goodbye to his friends and we started to walk our path.

Jaime is only 8 (or was it ten?) and yet he is the only friend I have made so far in my life years. I don't remember exactly how we first exchanged our words, but something drew me to him and I got close to him. He is one of the people who know my ice power secret. And I have nothing to worry about because he promised not to tell until he got captured by aliens. I had to admit, seeing Jaime everyday would instantly make me feel more confident into going the distance.

"So Jaime, how was school?", I asked as we passed by houses and crossed the street where the statue of Theddeus Burgess stood.

"Good I guess. How was your first day without freezing anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "If only you knew what high school life is Jaime then I would tell you how I froze my math book. It was okay."

Jaime looked at me weirdly before talking again. "Hey Jaylice, did you know I had a great experience yesterday here near the statue?" I caught a glimpse of excited in the little boy's eyes.

"Really? Do tell."

"So my friends and I had a snow fight and one of us ended up hitting our friend Cupcake. She didn't seem angry so she joined in. The next thing you know I slip on my sleigh and I slide across the streets and flew over the statue. You really should've been there! I went like whoosh!" Jaime made a wave with one of his hands.

I laughed only slightly. "Wow. That's...up normal... But still seems fun."

"Yeah it really was! But after I got up, a couch hit me and my tooth fell off. I'm putting it under the pillow today so the tooth fairy can come and get it!"

I laughed. Totally not normal for an elementary aged boy to experience. I then swore I heard a faint laugh around us. A guys laugh. I turned and stopped walking and I didn't see anything but a glimpse of white snowy hair.

"Did you hear anything?", I asked the boy who only looked at me a little weird.

"Only the wind. Don't tell me you're still scared of snow bunnies Jaylice... You're such a baby."

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from an elementary school kid!"

I heard a snicker this time and I got slightly annoyed. Where were these noises coming from? Probably a boy from school was stalking me or something... With white hair? Ha, now I'm starting to think I'm just imagining things.

We were already at our houses and I said goodbye to my neighbor, Jaime. He said he would even call me to let me know the tooth fairy came to take his tooth. I'm not his age, yet I agreed to have my cell phone near my bed so I could pick up his call.

I just went in the living room and hid there til it was time for dinner. My parents were off at a business trip, so I was alone at home eating my own made food and doing homework. Before I knew it, it was already 7:37 in the night. I started to play around with snowflakes I made with my hands until I heard a thud up in my room. I froze.

I climbed the stairs quickly and opened the door to my ice cold room and found a mysterious person I had never ever seen in my life standing near my open window.

He had glistening white hair, piercing blue eyes. His skin looked pale but perfect enough to say it looked normal. He also wore a light blue hoodie covered with snowlike patterns, brown pants and held a curved c staff.

"What the- a-a- WHAT?!" I had no way to react with a person inside my house, it could've possibly been a robber. But this guy had such an adorable face to be a robber, so I assumed he was someone else. Wait, didn't I see white hair on my way home? Was this the guy that was laughing at me earlier?

"... Oh so this was her house? My bad, I confused this one with Jaime Bennett's. I'll be leaving..."

"Oh no you don't. Wait just a minute Blue eyes. Jaime's house? Who the heck are you?!" The white haired boy then turned to me before jumping out of my window looking at me with wide eyes, the widest ones I think I've seen in my life.

"You... You can see me?!"

"...I wouldn't be screaming to myself now would I? Yes I can see you...?"

"... Hey. Then have you ever believed in, Jack Frost?"

"I've always believed in him. How could I not? He has the powers of winter just like-" I paused before giving away my secret. "A-Anyways, are you going to give me your name or what? That's rude... Changing the topic into Jack Frost..."

"You just said my name."

"You're Jack Frost?"

"We went over this already..."

"Prove it. If you really are him, hmm... Bring a figure of snow to life."

"What does that-"

"I scream pretty loud for a girl ya know..."

"It's not like others can see me anyways..." I looked at 'Jack' a little confused to his answer. "Fine, spoiled princess."

The Frost imposter waved his rod and soon my room was full of falling snowflakes. They were sparkling and beautiful, and the details made my eyes widen in amazement.

"Now you believe me, _Jaylice_?"

I let a squeak come out of my mouth. I just thought Jack Frost was a snowman who had the powers to control winter. I'd never thought him looking so...attractive...

"... So you were the one stalking Jaime and I on the way home", I narrowed my eyes and tapped my foot, my temper rising.

"I was actually I observing Jaime. You just happened to be there. I see he told you the fun we had yesterday by the streets", Jack sat on my bed's wooden rail and smiled, making me even angrier for risking the young boys life.

"You think that's good? He could've gotten hit by a car or hit a wall!"

"Lighten up. Haven't you ever heard of fun? You're just as uptight as the kangaroo..."

"A WHAT?! Okay, that's it. Out. Now." I started pushing Jack out of my open window.

"H-Hey! I was just kidding!" Jack tried to reason with me before I kicked him out of my house. I felt my hands starting to feel cold as ice. Great, now my powers were being affected right now. I paused and looked at the figure in front of me as calm as possible before I lost control. I covered my hands with my my long sleeves to hide the whiteness coming out of my palms.

"What do you want with Bennett, Jack?"

"... I need to see him pronto. My ride is over there and we need to pick up a delivery package," he explained and pointed at Jaime's room window with the lights half on.

"So, you're not here to hurt anyone?"

"Nope."

"How can I trust you?" A sense of doubt came out of my voice. Jack's expression turned somewhat grim.

"Look spoiled princess, as long as you believe in me and believe that I'm real, you already trust me. Im actually telling you the truth. Now can you let me go?"

I hesitated. "In one condition, you let me come with you."

"What? Okay okay I already have to deal with the uptight Kangaroo, I don't need to add another heavy load to the ship. You stay here."

I walked to my closet and picked out a winter hoodie, boots, black gloves. I only looked at the white haired boy annoyed and was about to jump out my window when I didn't notice that one of my feet had turned my floor into slippery ice, making me tumble out and about. Jack then rushed to me outside and gently grabbed me and placed me safely on the snowy ground.

"Well, it looks like I'm not staying then," I teased and walked next door to the Bennett's. Jack rolled his eyes and followed.

'_Jack Frost is a actually real!' I_ cheered in my head loudly_. ' I wonder if Jaime can see him?'_

When I arrived at my neighbors, I told if I could stay the night since it was so lonely at home without my parents. She happily let me in easy thanks to Jack's doubts in my head like,_ 'she's not going to let you in' _or_ 'that way too easy'._

When it was late enough, I quietly stepped into Jaime's room and couldn't believe my eyes. And I knew why Jack Frost wanted to come here.

'_**What?! They actually exist?'**_

* * *

**May be a short chapter, but it's my first movie based fanfic so go easy on me okay?**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
